Gensoken: Elemental Fist-Puño Elemental
by Sor42
Summary: 5 años pasaron desde el ataque fallido de Kuvira a Republic City y el noviazgo oficial del Avatar. Asami, al tomar el poder completo de Industrias Sato, creó una nueva división llamada Sato Zaibatsu; planeando finalmente su objetivo final; ser la nueva "guardiana del planeta" como ella creía de un inicio. Un torneo de artes marciales fue su plan maestro, pero... ¿podrá conseguirlo?
1. Comentario Inicial & Prologo

_Bien, como saben perfectamente, el título no es solo una versión de La Leyenda de Korra mezclado con un torneo de artes marciales internacional como Tekken, también es una secuela directa después de los sucesos de la Temporada 4, incluyendo la muerte de Hiyoshi que es el gatillante de una nueva división de Industrias Sato, que es la base de todo este fanfic. Esto no lo hago seriamente, actualmente escribí una trilogía de novelas propias que serán comercializadas más adelante... de todas formas, gracias a que un artista en Devianart me inspiró para hacer esto, solo quiero felicitarlo... por que sin él, esto no existiría._

_Mi objetivo es que mínimo tenga 20k palabras, pero quien sabe si eso aumente... usará casi todos los personajes que sabían pelear en la serie; incluyendo el regreso de los villanos; inclusive algunos de los que murieron off-screen en ese entonces (Red Lotus es el ejemplo más claro) exceptuando por Unalaq que... más adelante se sabrá el por que. Quizás algún día traduzca todo este fanfic en Inglés para los demás, y aunque sepa manejarme en el idioma, tendría muchos errores gramaticales y sería el doble de trabajo, asi que por ahora esta versión será la "primera"._

_Esto no es un crossover, aunque tenga un elemento base que es el torneo financiado por una poderosa industria es solo inspiración, incluyendo el nombre del torneo, ya que inclusive el final que planeo es completamente distinto a lo que la mayoría espera._

**Prólogo**

5 años han ocurrido desde el fallido ataque de Kuvira a Republic City con el consiguiente noviazgo de Asami con Korra, dejando finalmente atrás a los únicos pretendientes que nada o jamás hicieron algo anteriormente. El portal de los espíritus seguía abierto en el centro de la ciudad, pero paulatinamente su fuerza disminuyó progresivamente con el paso del tiempo.

La muerte de Hiyoshi marcó un precedente para Asami, que terminó mintiendo sobre su supuesta relación cercana en todos los sucesos anteriores para así generar la empatía necesaria para su siguiente plan: el dominio total del planeta. Su movimiento inicial fue crear una nueva división en Industrias Sato, llamada Sato Zaibatsu; el grupo financiero de esta empresa.

Gracias a sus movimientos en donde ella no estaba en los sucesos importantes de Korra, generó las relaciones necesarias para aglomerar cada empresa e industria principal del planeta, creando un monopolio perfecto donde a la larga todos los involucrados ganaban. Esto terminó provocando una cierta lejanía con el Avatar mientras sus planes eran ejecutados.

Silenciosamente liberó a Amon, Zaheer y Kuvira de las prisiones con el objetivo de que fuesen sus nuevos comandantes, y que iniciarían cuando recuperasen los poderes quitados por Korra.

¿Como hará esto? Pues...


	2. Capítulo 2: Tregua

Asami era actualmente la persona con más poder en el mundo, pero seguía siendo una amenaza en el mundo de los espiritus, lo cual no dudó esta vez acercarse al enorme portal espiritual; una enorme esfera verde que estaba actualmente apagada, con el resguardo de los 3 villanos anteriormente mencionados detrás de ella.

-La única forma de que recuperen sus elementos y poderes es actualmente hacer una tregua con Vaatu, ya que Raava está en el lado de Korra-dijo Asami con un tono de desprecio enorme.

-O sea, ¿apoyaste a la Avatar solo para conseguir su confianza y así traicionarla posteriormente?-preguntó Amon, que pudo recuperar su icónica máscara gracias a Asami.

-Si; jamás se hizo anteriormente y saben que la niña es solo una perdedora llorona que los derrotó por coincidencias de la vida... esta vez quiero eliminarla del planeta de una vez por todas... lo que mi padre habrá querido anteriormente-respondió Asami ahora con un tono más relajado.

-Tu padre fue excepcional en mi campaña... creéme que su muerte no será en vano si sigues sus ideales...-alabó Amon.

Asami se dió la vuelta para conversar directamente con Kuvira y Zaheer, ya que ella estaba frente a frente del Portal cuando habló con Amon.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de algo, las políticas aquí no existirán; ya que estamos uniendo nuestras fuerzas en contra de un objetivo en común y de la forma más indirecta posible-dijo Asami ahora con un tono autoritario completo, que inclusive hizo sonreir a Kuvira.

-Bien, chica; tienes razón en tu plan, pero... ninguno de nosotros podemos entrar al portal...-fue interrumpida por Zaheer.

-Aunque no tenga el Aire bajo mi regazo, mi espiritu sigue intacto; yo seré el enlace para que Asami pueda conversar con Vaatu en el mundo de los espiritus-dijo esto seriamente.

-¿Y que haremos nosotros?-preguntó Amon.

-Iremos todos al mismo tiempo; y es hora-finalizó Asami, con todos asintiendo con la cabeza, tocando el cuerpo de Zaheer mientras este entraba al portal espiritual.

Al cabo de unos segundos, llegaron al mundo de los espiritus, donde estaba Vaatu y el espiritu de Unalaq encarcelado, siendo visible por el equipo de Asami. Este poderoso espirítu se acercó especificamente para encarar a Asami, pero tomando una forma humanoide esta vez, hablando finalmente:

-No crean que llegaron aquí por coincidencia; el espiritu de Asami es mucho más fuerte que el de Zaheer y solo la limita por no poseer elementos a mano...-

-Increíble, eso comprueba el nivel de inteligencia y conocimiento que tiene Asami-dijo Kuvira.

-Haré un trato contigo; si tanto quieres eliminar al Avatar del planeta, ya que puedo notarlo en tu rostro, me introduciré en tu espiritu para darte el aventón necesario y que tengas la capacidad inmediata de pelear usando el elemento olvidado: la Oscuridad-sentenció Vaatu.

-¿Por que confias tanto en mi para esta causa?-preguntó Asami.

-Raava es un impertinente hijo de puta y la vez anterior solo ganó por que Unalaq es un pedazo de mierda fracasado e idiota... ¿por que crees que está encarcelado? Jamás confiaré en un familiar directo del Avatar de nuevo, pero tú...-dicho esto, Vaatu se acercó a la cara de Asami para confrontarla directamente, prosiguiendo-no le tienes miedo a la oscuridad por que siempre la tuviste en tu corazón.

Y tenía razón; esa aproximación agresiva no hizo que Asami se asustara o tuviera miedo; tenía la misma cara seria de un inicio, finalmente comprobando que todo lo anterior con el equipo de Korra fue una fachada.

-Es cierto, pero sé que estás pensando en una tregua...-dijo Asami seriamente.

-No; esta vez una invasión es inviable si de todas maneras serás la nueva lider de la Oscuridad en el planeta; mientras matemos a Raava, ganaremos-finalizó Vaatu metiendose finalmente dentro del cuerpo de Asami, haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente por unos segundos, reviviendo con un enorme despliegue de poder que inclusive botó al grupo de Asami al suelo.

Unalaq, que seguía observando este impresionante momento; estaba aterrorizado del siguiente movimiento que Asami haría, ya que ella estaba acercandose rapidamente a su celda.

-Lo siento, pero es aquí cuando tu espiritu muere... ¡teme a la ira de Dios!-acto seguido, lo agarró con solo una mano y lo terminó absorbiendo completamente.

Los demás en el fondo estaban completamente impresionados con esta habilidad.

-Vaatu realmente fue generoso con darle todo su poder...-murmuró Kuvira mordiendose un dedo con su boca por la sorpresa.

-Y pensaba que el concepto de Yin y Yang remasterizado ya era un poco ambiguo-pensó Zaheer.

-Esto será mucho más interesante que nuestras aproximaciones ante...-decía Amon hasta cuando divisó una extraña mujer en el fondo.

-¡¿P'nila?!-exclamó Zaheer y se acercó de inmediato.

-¿No estás muerto? ¿Por que estás aquí?-preguntó de inmediato P'nila.

Para los lectores; si mal no se olvidan, ella era una prodigiosa usuaria del Fuego; que terminó siendo ejecutada con un casco de hierro por la República de la Tierra en la temporada 3; tenía parte del pelo rapado y el otro lado con una extensión hacia un lado, más alta que Zaheer y también la novia de este antes de su deceso. Ambos estuvieron abrazados y llorando por un tiempo mientras Asami los veía con los brazos cruzados, hasta cuando dijo:

-Pueden hacer eso y más cuando el torneo esté en su fase de preparación...-dijo Asami ahora sonriendo presumidamente.

-Bien... nos dirás ahora tu plan final, ¿señorita?-dijo Kuvira.

-Lo haré, pero en mis oficinas personales; ahora debemos salir de aquí-finalizó Asami con todos haciendo el mismo proceso que para entrar.

Con todos afuera, incluyendo también a P'nila; Asami terminó sentenciando su última frase antes del siguiente movimiento:

-Korra no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que sucederá posteriormente en su existencia; nuestro real objetivo es derrotar a Raava, no a ella; así que más adelante pensaré que hacer con ella...-


	3. Capítulo 3: Torneo

El plan inicial de Asami entró en funcionamiento, incluyendo que ella entrenó bastante con su grupo en las instalaciones personales de la industrias para llegar a límite lo antes posible. Korra empezó a sospechar en este tiempo de por que estaba tan distante con ella, por lo que no dudó en un momento hablar con ella mientras estaban en su hogar:

-Hace tiempo que no nos besamos de forma apasionante... ¿sucede realmente algo?-preguntó Korra.

-Nada en especial, recuerda que con la muerte de mi padre tengo mucho más trabajo que antes para solventar las necesidades de la compañia...-mintió Asami, ya que eso se encarga Sato Zaibatsu.

-Cierto... se me olvida eso... bueno, al menos podemos disfrutar de la paz hecha por mi... ¿verdad?-dijo Korra sonriendo presumidamente.

Asami sabía perfectamente que su inteligencia era nula en este caso pero solo le respondió con un beso en su mejilla para no demostrar indiferencia. Asami pensó:

"Crees ser la salvadora del mundo cuando solo lo empeoraste, principalmente con la abertura de ese portal en la ciudad y con la destrucción entera de tus antepasados que por alguna razón ahora tengo esas reecarnaciones en mi espiritu... seguiré callada con el plan hasta cuando te derrote de mi forma"

Quizás Asami nunca lo sepa, pero en el mundo de los espiritus, es imposible que los espiritus de las reecarnaciones anteriores del Avatar hayan sido eliminados por completo, si no más bien llevados al segundo espiritu más poderoso de ese mundo, lo cual decayó en Vaatu luego de que Korra provocó la ira de Raava en ese momento.

Los dias sucedieron rapidamente y con la confianza ciega que tenía Korra; sus planes marcharon silenciosamente hasta el dia de la revelación del torneo de lucha, financiado por su división financiera:

El escenario era impresionante, encima del palacio más ejemplar de Zaohar; la ciudad más nitida del planeta, superando completamente a Republic City en todo ámbito; y con un impresionante despliegue de luces en la noche junto con efectos especiales con zepellis en el cielo lanzando fuegos artificiales, Asami apareció con su traje de gala en el balcón principal, con todo el público de la ciudad, incluyendo a Korra, Mako, Bolin, Lin, Tenzin y Jinora que estaban impresionados por esta revelación. Asami se acercó al microfono que estaba situado en el centro del balcón, con su equipo en el fondo mirando desde las sombras:

-Gente del mundo; tendrán finalmente su espectáculo esperado, el Pro Bending es cosa del pasado, ahora el nuevo torneo de artes marciales será el evento mundial en donde todos pueden participar y el premio será lo que ustedes siempre desearon... ¡el Torneo Gensoken inicia ahora!-finalizó Asami con todo el público aclamando mientras ella dejaba el balcón para regresar dentro del palacio, con todo el grupo siguiendola posteriormente.

-Eso fue un excelente inicio para el torneo, pero tengo una duda... ¿nosotros realmente tenemos que luchar?-preguntó Kuvira un poco despectiva.

-No, solo quiero que sean los jueces en todas las peleas que existan en este torneo, pero mantengan la seriedad y sean honestos, pero jamás mencionen mi nombre, ¿si?-dijo Asami, mirándo a Amon y a Zaheer que estaban escuchando este dialogo, asintiendo con la cabeza posteriormente.

-Bueno, si Korra nos derrotó anteriormente, supongo que ella tendrá el duelo final en contra tuya...-sentenció Zaheer.

-Exactamente a eso quiero llegar, darle en el momento menos esperado, ya que así Raava aparecerá de nuevo y tendremos el duelo esperado para eliminarlo de una vez por todas...-sentenció Asami.

-Mucho mejor que mi plan anterior...-murmuró Zaheer con orgullo.

-¿Que deseas hacer con Korra después de su derrota?-preguntó Amon.

-Básicamente mi empleada sumisa, y como no tendrá sus elementos permamentemente, es inminencia... ya que Aang ahora está en mi alma gracias a Vaatu-confirmó finalmente Asami, comprobándose que es la nueva Dark Avatar.

-Un momento, ¿que quiere decir eso?-preguntó Kuvira ahora confundida.

-Habrá cambio de roles, y yo haré su trabajo de equilibrar al planeta desde las sombras; es lo que ustedes siempre quisieron y Korra no hizo nada más que cagarla, incluyendo al escuchar a Su Yin...-dijo Asami, gatillando en parte la furia de Kuvira al escuchar ese nombre.

-Esa hija de puta ni siquiera debería seguir viviendo después de todo lo que ocurrió, me vengaré...-fue interrumpida por Asami.

-No dejaré que te manches las manos por esa mierda; tendrá poder dentro de la República, pero es inútil; el Principe Wu realmente aprendió como manejar su nación sin problemas gracias a Sato Zaibatsu...-dijo esto con una seriedad absoluta.

-Realmente debería agradecerte por tus esfuerzos indirectos para desamparla dentro de la República-dijo Kuvira acercándose a Asami.

-Ni lo intentes, querida; no quiero más relaciones lesbianas, solo el poder y el dinero-confirmó Asami, con ella deteniendose y adoptando una expresión de fracaso.

-Relájate, Kuvira; quizás más adelante lo intentas, está más concentrada en destruir a Raava-dijo Amon tocándole el hombro.

-Supongo, Equalista-dijo Kuvira con un tono bromista.

-Fue un buen nombre hasta que un idiota se le ocurrió ponerme que era un Waterbender... siempre manejé el Bloodbender, pero de la nada sabía manejar el agua...-dijo Amon un poco despectivo.

-Un momento... ¿quien es ese idiota?-preguntó Kuvira confusa.

-Ah, olvidalo; te romperás mucho la cabeza aunque lo explique-finalizó Amon.

Asami siempre supo una cosa en mente: con las politicas ignoradas y con todos siguiendo el plan, sabía que era la mejor forma de cumplir sus objetivos.


End file.
